I have your heart and I'll never give it back
by SKArainbow
Summary: Andi had been normal, with a normal brother and a semi normal band.But nobodies attacked her oblivious world and took her heart.Now she wanders as a nobody named Antix.She was teamed with Roxas,Axel,and Demyx.When Roxas left he brought two friends closer.


"Wake up dammit it's time to go!"

The pounding on her door refused to cease.

The voice of an aggravated male teen sounded behind the door causing the girl to open her eyes. She glared at the intruder as her door opened.

"I'm up. Happy?"

"Very now get ready the gig starts in an hour."

The boy then left.

"Jeez, Andy, you should be less up tight." The girl yelled through the door.

Andy shrugged his shoulders though the girl could not see.

"Then act a little more mature." He retorted smirking and then clabbering down stairs to get something to eat.

"Whatever.." The girl murmured sticking her tongue out towards the door.

"Andi hurry up!" Andy scolded as the girl ate her apple more slowly just to piss him off.

The two are twins, Andy and Andi.

"Fine, fine." Andi said holding the apple in her mouth and quickly sliding on her DC skater shoes and grabbing her white fender stratocaster. Sliding the guitar case on her back she took the apple from her mouth and grinned. "We go now yes?"

Andy rolled his eyes and nodded grabbing his skate board and his gibson bass guitar.

"Yes, we go now." He said putting his hat on Andi's head.

The twins skated down the street toward an area of strict beach they could hear the opening band from where they were five streets down.

"Dammit I told you we'd be late!" Andy grumbled lowly.

Andi just chuckled and shook her head while doing a manual. "At least we're the main act, they won't get too mad as long as we get there right?" Just as the words left her lips a black figure rose from the ground in front of her.

Andi quickly swerved right to avoid hitting the creature but rammed into a fire hydrant. The girl flew forward a good four feet before skidding on the ground and stopping.

"Ow!" She whined holding her elbow. "Andi!" Andy yelled turning and jumping off his skate board to help his twin.

Before he could make it to her though, a good few more black figures appeared from the ground in front of him. "Shit." He growled searching around for something to fend them off with.

Andi, now standing, shoved her hand in her pocket.

"Uh oh." She mumbled. The pocket knife she was looking for was not in her pocket like she had previously thought.

Out of reflex Andi grabbed the guitar off her back as one of the black things jumped at her and smacked it away. She grinned a little at this small triumph.

Andi looked over to her twin who had obviously gotten the same idea and was swinging his bass at the bug like creatures. She had finally beaten off enough to start edging towards her brother when she heard a scream of pain.

Looking over, Andi saw her brother slowly become one of the small black monsters. "No! Andy fight it!" She yelled jumping and dodging away from the creatures and made her way over to the shifting form of her brother. When she made it there he had fully given in and was now changed.

"Andy.?" She asked slowly falling to her knees being level with this embodiment of dark. The creature looked at Andi as if it understood at first then it shook it's small head. In a quick twitchy movement it thrust it's hand into Andi's chest pulling a strange glowing object out.

The teen saw only for a second before the world darkened around her.

Gray eyes scanned the world around her. Before now, was nothing. The figure looked down and saw a familiar object.

A black and white hat with a skull on the front. The girl bent down and picked up the hat.

She scanned it much like she had her surroundings.

She placed it on her head and felt a strange movement around her. Wind.

Looking towards the predicted source she saw a black mass of swirling matter. The girl tilted her head to the side then smiled lightly. The gestured felt awkward so she stopped and walked towards this large mass.

It called to her much like the hat had, only this calling was foreign. She obliged to this strange feeling and walked into it.

When she had reached her supposed destination, she had to squint her eyes at the blinding white of her new atmosphere. She raised a black gloved hand to shield her eyes till they adjusted.

"You. We have extracted you from the realm of nothing. What is your name girl?" A voice cut through the silence. The first sound she heard. It stung her ears.

Antix...

...Antix

"Antix." She said her voice smooth as silk. Her first words. "Why am I here?" She asked un shielding her eyes and taking in her surroundings once again.

"You, are a nobody. A being of neither, dark, nor light. A being of twilight, not truly existing yet being anyway. You, like the rest of us were once sombodies, but had our hearts taken away. Though this happened, our will was strong enough that we did not become mindless embodiments of nothing." The voice was coming from the dark figure directly in front of her.

"My name is Xemnas, though you will refer to me as superior." He spoke these words with authority. Authority that Antix was eager to go against.

"Yes, well, Xemnas. If I'm gonna abide by your rules you'd better lie them out now before I go out on a limb and break them unintentionally." She said with a grin looking up at the figure through thick purple bangs.

The figure went rigid in agitation for a second before regaining composure. "Antix, do not test my patience, you will not survive long if you remain so disrespectful." 'Superior' stated before dismissing the lot.

"Numbers IIX, IX, and XIII will be your companions seeing as you all have the same disposition." Xemnas said before fully disappearing.

Antix rose an eyebrow and turned to figure out how to leave and came face to face with three hooded figures. "Can I see who you three are?" She asked playing with the bill of her hat.

All three pulled they're hoods back. The red haired boy had a smirk that didn't seem like it ever left his face on. The two blonds simply held goofy grins. "You know who I am but who are you?"

"I'm Axel, the short one here is Roxas and mister business in the front party in the back there is Demyx, got it memorized." The red head stated putting a finger to his temple for emphasis. Antix chuckled lightly and nodded. "I suppose...Now, how do we get out of here?"

It's been a good two months since Antix was pulled from nothing and she was good friends with the three boys.

She had woken up in Axel's room with the other three and realized the comprimisable position she was in with Roxas. The nobody quickly slipped away from her friend and off the couch they were on together.

The girl sighed as she looked at Demyx who was cuddling with a half empty vodka bottle then to Axel who was on his bed with his butt sticking in the air. An evil grin spread on her features as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Oh my god! Saiix and Xemnas are making out in the hall!" The girl yelled watching the three boys jolt from they're sleeping positions. Antix laughed while the three looked at her irritated. "You'd like that wouldn't you Antix...?" Axel said scratching his head and yawning.

"No maybe you and Demypoo, but not those old farts." Antix grinned as the two looked at each other and looked at the girl freaked out.

"You're a weird chick you know that?" Roxas inquired walking into the bathroom.

Antix just grinned and sat in Demyx's lap while he took a swig of the vodka he realized he was holding. He simply looked down at her with a questioning glimmer in his eyes and gently pushed her off to stand and stretch.

Axel picked up his female companion and threw her over his shoulder. "Roxas hurry up time for training." He yelled to the blond in the bathroom who walked out just as he finished his sentence.

"You know you look good like that." Axel stated as he rushed at Antix. No chakrams strictly hand to hand.

"I could say the same hot stuff." Antix laughed throwing a punch at the red headed pyro.

He chuckled and caught the her fist pushing her back and throwing a flaming kick towards her. "HEY! No fair." Antix whined pulling up a wall of earth to block him.

Across the room from the two, Roxas and Demyx were locked in they're own fight. None of the guys wore a shirt while Antix only wore boy shorts and a sports bra. Not that anyone complained.

The blonds on the other side of the room had ended their fight with Roxas the winner and decided to watch the pyro and the earthian fight. Both nobodies movements were erratic and unpredictable to all but themselves making blocking a hit next to impossible.

"Stay still dammit!" Axel yelled as the purple haired nobody back flipped away from him and made the earth surge around them. The pyro gave a shriek of surprise jumping into the air and bouncing off the wall towards her. His hand was engulfed in flames as he went to strike her stomach.

"I still say I won." Antix pouted at the ever cocky Axel. "Shut up it was sooo a tie, there's no way you would've won if I didn't let you out of that head lock." The female nobody said smacking Axel on the back making him stumble and fall on his face.

"Oopsie." Antix giggled and walked quickly to her room hearing Axel growl.

Roxas left. Left without telling anyone.

But Axel knew. He noticed how Roxas was acting and followed him on that truly painful night. Since then, rude comments were almost the only thing Axel let from his mouth.

Antix sat in her room with a metal guitar on her lap thinking about what Axel said earlier.

"You just don't get it do you? My best friend the only one who understood anything. He's gone know. What do you want me to do? Pretend it doesn't matter? Well you know what it does." Axel turned and walked away from the angry stare Antix held.

In fact, all Antix had said to him was 'I miss him too.'

Then he exploded. Aw well, still had Demyx.

Kind of. Demyx was even more timid now. Whenever she went near him he only mumbled quick answers leaving her on the verge of begging. Though Antix would never admit it.

That's when she decided it.

It's been a good year and a half now. Antix smiled to herself while sitting on the crumbling remains of a tower in Radiant Garden.

Xemnas had started to unleash all of the nobody underlings, taking her own league from her.

She had left the organization that night a year and a half ago.

No one came looking for her.

No one cared for her the same way they cared for Roxas. But she didn't mind. She had a hat that seemed left by her somebody and memories. That's all she needed.

Antix squeezed the bunny she found a week ago close to her. "I'm gonna go see the key bearer." She said smiling to herself and putting the bunny into the baby carrier that was hooked to her hip.

Standing, she tightened the tie on the back of her neck to make sure the bikini top didn't fall off her chest. Cause that would be bad. She slung the guitar she had gotten from Demyx onto her back and jumped from the tower.

By the time Antix made it to the town she was humming a tune and dancing a little causing some of the lesser nobodies to follow her power trace. With a good ten or twelve dusks following She pranced up the steps just in time to see Sora running down the rest of them.

"Well hello Sora. I don't think I have been befallen the honor to meet you yet." Antix said taking a deep bow. When she brought herself back up she had a cheery smile on her face.

Sora looked at her strangely. "Uhm, who are you?" He asked stopping a meter in front of her. Antix grinned and pet the head of her bunny. "I'm Antix, former member of organization XIII. I haven't worked with them for roughly a year and a half now. So don't worry I'm not an enemy." She said gently while carefully watching the expressions of the three.

The duck, Donald started to spaz on about the nobodies behind her. This made Antix frown with a fake gathering of tears in her eyes. Goofy looked startled and apologetic as he and Sora scolded Donald for being mean.

Antix smiled when Donald said sorry and hugged him tightly. "You're soo cute!" She giggled before putting the duck back down. The duck who did NOT seem happy about the contact.

With a wave of her hand the dusks behind her disappeared. "I'll come with you and help okay." She said with a voice that left no room for argument.

As they reached a damaged blue tiled platform Demyx appeared seeming tired and used up. "DEMY POO!" Antix screeched running at her old friend but stopping only in front of her even though she wanted to just hug him like nothing happened.

Like Antix was still on their side. But she wasn't. She was tired of being used for a cause that would mean her loss of exsistance anyway.

Demyx's POV

Demyx heaved a sigh before going off to meet the key bearer. Upon arrival Demyx didn't even bother to look up. He was mentally and physically exhausted.

"DEMY POO!"

The nobody had to look up at the voice. It was one He hadn't heard in a long time.

"Antix?" Demyx asked looking up and seeing the girl in front of him. He almost couldn't believe it. "Antix, deal with him so we can go and find Xemnas?" He looked behind her and saw it was Sora speaking. Antix nodded, not looking away from her old buddy as

Sora went around them and into the mass of nobodies.

"Demyx? Why don't you look happy to see me?" She asked with a sigh then looked to the floor. The boy couldn't take it. He stepped closer to Antix and hugged her tightly. "Do you know how much I missed you silly? I was shocked at finally seeing you again."

Demyx said looking into the female nobodies face both of them holding a matching grin.

"Axel and I were so worried when you left but Xemnas kept telling us you've faded."

Antix POV

Antix stuck her tongue out. "Well it's your fault for believing him now isn't it?" She said knocking her forehead with his in a gentle affectionate way. Demyx chuckled and nodded.

Together the two walked off into the swarm of nobodies. "So you gonna help me and be a good guy?" Antix asked looking at her friend. She realized how she missed staring into those aqua eyes.

"Well it's not like I'm gonna leave you alone. And I think I'd rather be on the winning side." Demyx said grinning at her.

It was now the celebration at king Mickey's castle. Xemnas was dead and everyone was happy.

Demyx laid in the grass with Antix in the garden watching the sky. He sighed and rolled over to look at her. She looked at him and tilted her head in question.

"Hey, when we get our hearts back...If we do, can I give you mine?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Of course! And no matter if I still don't have it yet, you already have mine." Antix said nuzzling her nose to his. "That's right! I've had it all along! And you'll never get it back!"

Demyx squealed with glee and got up to run as Antix dived at him.


End file.
